Never Knew I Needed
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Karl Heinz Schneider le desea al amor de su vida lo mejor para el día de su cumpleaños. Fanfic de regalo para Elieth Schneider. Karl x Elieth.


**Never Knew I Needed.**

** _27 de Marzo._**

**Elieth:**

Hoy quisiera decirte tantas y tantas cosas. Te miro dormir y pienso que mejor tesoro no me pude encontrar, y todo por casualidad. Yo no tenía planeado enamorarme así, pero sin poder evitarlo, así sucedió, en cuanto te vi. Te veo y me pregunto cómo fue que pude pasar tanto tiempo de mi vida sin ti.

Desde niño me enseñaron la importancia de pelear por las cosas que valen, aun a costa de cosas que no deberían ser tomadas con tanta ligereza, como la familia, los amigos, las personas que amas. Yo crecí en ese ambiente, pensando que todo lo que podría llegar a desear o necesitar lo encontraría en mi esfuerzo, en mis logros y en mis metas realizadas, pensando que necesidades como el amor podían pasar a un segundo plano, y no tenía la idea de lo equivocado que estaba, hasta que te conocí. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a necesitarte tanto…

Si hubiera sabido que alguien como tú trastornaría mi mundo, sin duda alguna me hubiese reído, no porque no seas increíblemente maravillosa, si no porque yo estaba seguro que nadie nunca podría entrar en mi corazón, ese lugar cerrado y prohibido para la mayoría de las personas. Alguien como yo no deja entrar a nadie, por considerar que eso sería una completa inutilidad, aunque la razón principal es que me daba miedo que alguien pudiese anidarse tan profundo en mi corazón que no quisiera sacarla de ahí jamás, quizás por eso me refugié en lo que soy mejor haciendo, dejando de lado cualquier necesidad que no se relacionara con mi vida profesional. El miedo es un poderoso motor, un poderoso guardián, evita que nos acerquemos a situaciones de riesgo que podrían lastimarnos, y por mucho tiempo yo dejé que mi miedo me mantuviese alejado de cualquier persona, por lo menos, hasta que llegaste tú.

Han pasado ya 3 años desde que te vi por primera vez, y aun cuando me arrojaste encima un vaso con refresco, recuerdo que lo primero que pensé al ver tus ojos grises fue que quería tenerte a mi lado, para siempre. No me importó, tanto, que nuestra relación comenzara con peleas de perro y gato, que tú siempre me hicieras desplantes, que quisieras darme celos con mis compañeros, en el fondo siempre supe que éramos el uno para el otro, a pesar de todo.

No quiero extenderme demasiado con temas que ambos muy bien conocemos, aunque tengo que admitir que si yo no hubiera sido tan terco, nos hubiéramos podido ahorrar muchos disgustos, o al menos yo me hubiese podido evitar algunas sesiones de celos, aunque me las merecía. Acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, a que todas las mujeres anduvieran tras de mí, fue un golpe bajo el tener que soportar verte en brazos de otro, aunque eso calmó mi terquedad. Quizás era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti.

Aun así, ¡vaya que me dolió cuando aceptaste salir con Cruyffort! Yo me sentía rechazado, a pesar de todo, y es algo que nunca quise confesarte, pero en verdad que sentía celos de que fueses a estar con él y no conmigo. ¿Por qué tenías que complicarme tanto las cosas? Ambos nos gustábamos, aunque sólo nos la pasáramos peleando. Yo pensaba que para mí eso era suficiente, y tontamente pensé que para ti también lo era, pero al pensar en la posibilidad de perderte fue cuando me di cuenta de que te necesitaba más de lo que creía, te habías convertido en algo que nunca pensé necesitar…

Ha sido un camino largo desde entonces, pues me costó trabajo convencerte de que no hay nadie mejor para ti que yo, y más porque tu terquedad no me permitía acercarme, a no ser que fuese para insultarme y tratarme mal, pero no resistí. Valía la pena luchar por ti, aun lo sigue valiendo. Sé que en tu pasado hubo mucha gente que te hizo sufrir, pero yo tendría que demostrarte que no todos los seres humanos somos iguales, y que lo que otros no pueden ver, yo sí lo puedo apreciar y valorar. Aun no me explico cómo es que esa gente que te lastimó no pudo ver el enorme resplandor que tienes en tu interior, pero tanto mejor para mí, porque eso significa que vas a ser solamente mía. Y créeme, yo haré que todo el sufrimiento que hay en tu pasado no sea más que un borroso recuerdo.

Cruyffort me perdonará por haberle quitado a su novia, estoy seguro que lo hará, pues él sabe muy bien que no hay nadie mejor para ti que yo. Estoy seguro también que Laureen me perdonará algún día, ella sabe que no iba a llegar a nada serio con ella, y para ser sincero, si no me perdona tampoco es algo que me afecte demasiado. No hay mujer que me interese, que no seas tú, y eso ella lo sabe, muy en el fondo.

Sabes también que fue un fastidio el tener que lidiar con tu padre. ¿Por qué no simplemente podría aceptar que estábamos enamorados y no complicarme tanto las cosas? Sé que él hubiera preferido que estuvieras con alguien a quien él aprobara, pero a resumidas cuentas, quien tenía que aceptarme eras tú, y no él, pero tengo que admitir que alguien con tanta influencia y tanto dinero puede complicarte demasiado la existencia. Tratar con tu padre fue como lidiar con una molesta piedra en el zapato, y sé que aun no aprueba nuestra relación, pero a estas alturas ya no me importa. Con que tú me aceptes, eso es para mí más que suficiente.

Además, tarde que temprano tendrá que aceptarme, aunque sólo sea porque soy el padre de sus nietos. Sé que, aun cuando Mijael es mi viva imagen, tu padre no lo detesta como me detesta a mí, sé que él será el vínculo por medio del cual mi suegro aceptará que ahora eres una Schneider. Mijael es la prueba más real de que nuestro amor rompió y romperá todas las barreras.

No recuerdo ahora cuál era el motivo por el cual escribo esta carta, sé que es con el motivo de tu cumpleaños pero creo que esto fue más allá. Quería originalmente felicitarte, desearte lo mejor para este día, pedirte que el resto de tus años los pases a mi lado, que el resto de tus días los compartas conmigo, y que sigas conservando siempre esa ternura y esa sonrisa que son tan tuyas y que tanto me cautivan. Quería pedirte que pasara lo que pasara, no perdieras nunca la esperanza de que al final las cosas siempre van a marchar bien, que sigas luchando por tus sueños y por tus metas, que nunca estarás sola, pues yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. _Mi espíritu jamás abandonará tu corazón…_

Pero sobre todo, quiero que sepas que eres la mejor cosa que jamás creí necesitar… Y a la que quiero seguir necesitando por siempre… Porque sólo tú me haces sentir completo…

Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

**_Karl._**

**Notas:**

El 27 de Marzo mi querida Elieth cumple años. Este año, como en los pasados, quise escribirle un fanfic/songfic para conmemorar este evento, para demostrarle cuán importante es para mí y desearle el mejor de los cumpleaños. Peque, no hay nada que no te haya dicho ya, gracias por estar a mi lado, espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y que Dios te colme de bendiciones y alegría.

Karl Heinz Schneider pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi. Elieth Shanks pertenece a Elieth Schneider. La canción en la que me inspire para hacer este fanfic/songfic es "Never Knew I Needed", interpretada por Nee-yo, de la banda Sonora de "La Princesa y el Sapo". Desde que escuché esta canción, me imaginé a Karl dedicándosela a Elieth, y creo que no hace falta explicar que es él quien escribe la carta xD. Igual que con historias previas, este fic tiene su versión normal y su versión songfic xD.


End file.
